


How to Dodge Questions

by Amaxe



Series: Awkward Encounters (AKA my crack shorts) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Angst and Humor, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Harry is a Little Shit, Humor, Interrogation, Magic Revealed, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaxe/pseuds/Amaxe
Summary: Fury got word that Harry is the savior of a hidden magical world. He wants answers. But getting anything out of Potter proves to be harder than pulling teeth.Scene expansion from WhisperingDarkness's Just My Luck.Can be read alone, but I don't know why you'd want to. Just My Luck is awesome.





	How to Dodge Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just My Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585978) by [WhisperingDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingDarkness/pseuds/WhisperingDarkness). 



This wasn’t the first time the Statute of Secrecy had been broken. And it certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

Children in adolescence would occasionally have bursts of accidental magic. Now and then a teenager or two would get a little too open with muggle friends. A careless flip of the wand in sight of a passerby was a common occurrence. And more than one witch or wizard has tried for fame or world domination in view of the masses. You know, nothing _serious_.

A quick obliviate easily solved the problem. Video evidence dismissed as special effects made by attention seekers. Destruction blamed on natural disasters or accidents.

A lone wizard outed while some ungodly number of kilometers in the air in plain sight of people who are arguably the most powerful muggles in the world? That’s new. All while recorded on video files that have most assuredly not been altered? Undoubtedly bad news.

Having one’s status as ‘Savior of the Wizarding World’ announced by an alien with the name of a Viking god? That’s certainly a first.

The honor went to Harry Potter, the current most disgruntled man in the world.

He sat with an aura of pure indignation. Sitting across from him was surely the man whom the phrase ‘if looks could kill’ had derived from.

Not a single word was spoken, yet both knew exactly what the other expected. Both were just as stubborn but only one had an advantage.

Harry refused to enlighten Fury on anything about the wizarding world. And Fury was losing his patience, assuming he had any to the begin with.

“What are wizards capable of?” Fury cut the silence for the first time. His expectant tone reverberated in the bare room.

Harry clucked his tongue. “Magic.”

If it were possible, Fury’s scowl deepened. “And what exactly _is_ magic?”

“Something wizards do.”

Fury snarled, “What is magic capable of?”

“Magical things.”

Harry failed to fully hide his smirk at Fury’s reaction.

After a minute of heightened glaring, the director took a breath and decided to take a different approach. “Thor mentioned a man named Voldemort. Who is he?”

“A dark wizard,” Harry sighed and rested his head on a fist.

“What makes a wizard dark?”

“Dark magic.”

Fury’s eye started to twitch with repressed rage. “What makes magic constitute as dark?”

“Dark acts.”

Fury leaned back and folded his hands over his mouth, elbows on the armrests of his chair. “What was Voldemort trying to achieve?”

“Winning."

Fury threw his hands into the air in exasperation. “I swear to God, Potter, if you refuse to answer one more question I’ll-”

Harry raised an amused eyebrow. “I don’t know what you mean. I’ve been answering all your questions quickly and honestly.”

Fury finally snapped and slammed a fist on the metal table between them. Words threateningly passed over clenched teeth. “You know exactly what kind of answers I’m asking for! Now stop being a smartass, wise up, and answer my questions thoroughly or we’ll be in here for a _very_ long time.”

He took a deliberately slow breath before starting over, hands balled up at his sides. “How many people who have magic are there? And if you say something along the lines of ‘a lot,’ I will personally see to it that you never reunite with your ‘friend’ again.”

Harry’s hackles raised, but he forced himself to act nonchalant. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He took a moment to think out his answer. He knew that there were somewhere between thirty to forty thousand magic folk in the world, but he was also more than aware that this was the last person in the world that should have that sort of knowledge.

He internally smiled at the idea that came to him. “Magic is everywhere, in all of us, and it manifests itself in seemingly unremarkable ways. This makes the amount of people who have magic over seven billion in total.”

Fury went off, standing over Harry and shouting insults at the top of his lungs.

Harry ignored him.

Not for the first time, he scowled at the camera in the corner and pondered just what steps needed to be taken to erase the footage before he could finally wipe everyone’s memories. Perhaps the Ministry would forgive an imperio if it meant covering this disaster. But Harry was far from enthusiastic about the risk of finding himself on the wrong side of wizardry law again, and even less happy about the idea of using an unforgivable curse, even on this crazy muggle. He mentally shrugged and decided he'd leave everything alone and let it be the ministry’s problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my sense of humor? I have a Spidey/Avengers 3-shot that's even funnier. Check out Count Drac-Man. https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483514
> 
> It's my pride and joy :)


End file.
